Sweets
by Comic Critic
Summary: Sweets fuel the genius that is L. But what happens when no one's there to prepare the sweet treats for him? Left to his own devices how will the sweets turn out? One-Shot!


"Watari. Please bring me some cake." No response. L looked to the intercom curiously and pressed the button once more. "Watari. I require sweets." All he got in response was the faint buzzing of the mechanism. "Hmm." L sighed quietly and looked at the monitor in front of him. He hadn't had any sweets today. His mind was too preoccupied with new information that could solve the entire case. Only did he notice his lack of treats when several hours had gone by without them.

Since Watari wasn't answering, he just needed to go find his own sweets…...or call Light. He'd call Light. The detective picked up his phone and dialed his partner in the investigation. It rang and rang, but there was no response. He looked to the clock and the realization hit him that Light was probably in classes. Hmm.

L got up from his seat and walked around for a moment. He couldn't focus like this! No sweets was just a horrible predicament. Where was Watari anyways? Did he send him somewhere? Was he dead? No. Now he was just being stupid. And the great detective L was not stupid.

He walked to the kitchen and looked around. "Maybe some tea will help." But he stopped when he got out a mug. "How do you make tea?" He didn't know how. The skill wasn't really important to crime solving so he never really thought about learning. L stared into the cup and then decided to just leave it. Maybe there was something in the fridge.

He traveled over to the fridge and opened it. It was empty. All except for some milk, eggs, a couple of fruits, and some sort of jelly. Maybe some fruit would do well. That's sweet! L grabbed the box of strawberries and headed over to his station. Good. He finally found something.

L lifted up a delicious looking strawberry and took a bite. His face screwed up in confusion as he looked to the offending fruit. "This isn't sweet at all!" He shoved the fruit aside and sat in his chair with arms crossed. Now what he was supposed to do? He couldn't work like this!

L, also known to his colleagues as Ryuzaki, traveled back to the kitchen and decided to try making tea. He had looked up instructions and was now ready to try. He went over to the cupboards and searched for tea bags. He finally found it on top of the fridge and set it down on the counter. Okay. One thing done. Next, heat the water. He looked through the pots and pans and got out a kettle and filled it with water. He set it on the stove and began to boil his water. This was actually kind of exciting. He had never made tea before.

The kettle whistled and he poured the steaming water in the mug with the tea bag. He let it seep and then finally had tea. Now for the best part. The sugar. He had gotten that out while the water boiled. Five tablespoons later, he had tea. Finally! Something sweet. He took a grateful gulp, only to spit it out in the sink

"This isn't tea!" He looked at the offending drink and poured it out in the sink. It tasted sugary alright. But it tasted like sugar water that slightly tasted of something akin to tea. He sighed and decided to use his last resort.

He swiftly went through the cabinets and found what he was looking for. Then, going to his computer, he printed out a recipe. Specifically a cake recipe. If Watari wasn't here to make a cake, then he would have to do it himself. Maybe it would turn out better than he tea.

And then he got to baking. He made a huge mess and threw out at least two bowls of batter. But he soon got it in the oven and watched his beautiful creation bake. The door suddenly opened to their headquarters, but he didn't really care to notice Nothing was taking him away from this cake.

"Ryuzaki! Is Light here? His phone was turned off and he wasn't at hoooo- what happened?"

He didn't turn to look at her when he replied, "Hello Misa." She looked around to the destroyed kitchen. L was covered in flower and other cooking ingredients. The floor and the counters were dusted with mess and there was an array of bowls, spoons, and everything else you could think of.

"What happened in here!"

He replied in that same monotonous voice, "Watari was gone and I haven't had a sweet today. So, I tried to eat some strawberries, but they were bitter. I made some tea, but it didn't taste right. Now I made cake. And I'm positive it will turn out good. I've followed every instruction perfectly and I intend to make it the best cake ever." Misa only blinked in slight amazement. She'd never seen L this way. He was always on the computer and talking down to them. Now he just looked like a desperate child.

"Well, okay. Is Light here?"

"No."

"Oh. Well okay." She walked out of the room and didn't come back until she heard the ding of the oven. She watched as L carefully took out the cake with precision. He let it cool to the exact amount of time and then frosted it. The two looked at the almost too perfect cake in awe. Misa said in wonder, "It's perfect."

"Usually I would say that, that statement is silly because nothing is perfect, but I have to agree with you." Misa grabbed a knife and cut them both a small slice. They got forks and took their first bites. As soon as it touched their taste buds, their faces twisted up in disgust.

The cake was effectively spit out of their mouths and Misa yelled to him, "How could you mix up the sugar and the salt!" L only crossed his arms and glared at the cake.

"They were both in the same type of dish. My perfect cake is ruined." Misa then got an idea and smiled brightly.

"I'll make you a cake." He looked to her with wide eyes.

"You will?"

"Mmhmm. I need to do _something_ while I wait for Light. Plus. I love to bake! It's so cute!" L didn't question her any further.

"I appreciate it Misa. And make sure you clean up this place. It's filthy."

He then walked away as she shouted after him, "It's your mess Ryuzaki! I'm not your maid!"


End file.
